Sleeping with a Friend (Rydellington)
by Auslly-Raura-Rydellington
Summary: Rydel and Ellington are best friends right? Well what happens when Ratliff comes over, right when the power goes out? Some things happen and some things are said, I guess your gonna have to read to find out! Tons of Fluff! :D Reviews strongly welcomed! Please read you won't regret it! :D :D 3


Sleeping with a Friend Rydel's POV The cold, mid-December air and freezing rain beats against the window and door. R5 just got back from their debut tour, Louder. The Lynch boys had went out with their parents to go shopping for new clothes for Winter, while Rydel was home alone. She was bored so she called her best friend/crush, Ellington Lee Ratliff. Rydel and Ellington have known each other for 5, almost 6 years. Over the years, feelings have progressed and have grown even stronger. Rydel and Ellington are head-over-heels in love with each other, but they are too scared to admitt it- or how their fans will think. They know there are MANY Rydellington shippers, but then again there are some haters as well, many. Rydel sighs as she waits for her best friend and watches, 'Teen Wolf'. She hears a knock on the door, but not just any knock. It was Rydel and Ellington's "secret knock". She smiles at her best friend's silliness, and goes to open her door. She opens the door to a blob or coat and scarves and a teddy bear. She laughs and lets Ratliff inside. "Ellington! What are you wearing?" Rydel says. He muffles something then unzips his coat. "I said, 'I don't like cold!'" He says. He hands Rydel the teddy bear and kisses her on the cheek. Rydel blushes and before she can say anything, Ratliff walks into the living room. "So where is everyone? Are you home alone?" I walk in as well. "Yeah, I'm home alone. They all went shopping, but they got delayed with this weather. We sit on the couch and talk for a little, then something happened. The whole house went dark, so dark I couldn't even see Ratliff. "Raliff? Are you okay?" I heard shuffling and then, "Yeah, I'm fine." I start to feel extremely cold and then I realize that our heat is with electricity! "Ratliff, sorry but we don't have heat! I feel bad if you get cold!" I say. "It's okay! We can huddle together to keep warm, like Penguins!" Leave it to Ratliff to make the day brighter, even when its pitch black. I agree and we wrap up in each other and a blanket and just sit in silence. After some time, I start to hear a humming of a familiar song coming from my best friend. Processing it, I realized it was 'Sleeping with a Friend' by the Neon Trees, my FAVORITE song. I start to hum along and I can vagely see him smile at me. We start to hum in harmonization and then we start singing out loud. "I don't go out, much like I used to, somthing 'bout the strangers and the noise. And why leave when I got you baby? It's a risk but babe I need the thrill. I never said you'd be easy, but if it were all up to me, I'd be know trouble. Hey we're in trouble!" We stare into each other's eyes and still continue to sing. "I said ooh-ohh, ooh-ooh. You got me in the moo-ood, moo-ood. And if my hearts gonna break before the night will end, I say ooh-ooh, ooh we're in danger. Sleeping with a Friend..." We finish and just stare. Kinda an awkward song to sing in the position. I find his eyes again and he starts to lean in. I have no idea what to do so I lean in as well. When we come close enough to kiss, he says, "Rydel, I have loved you for so long. Please say you love me back, and I can be your first kiss..." I smile like an idiot and wishper in his ear, "I love you too." Before I have time to see what he looked like when I told him, he smashed his lips on to mine. It was everything like I had read about, or expected. There were butterflies, fireworks, and anything else in that area that means amazing! Then I realize this is my FIRST kiss... and it's with Ellington Lee Ratliff. I remeber what Riker said in that Clevvertv interview, 'He goes 90, she goes 10'. I turn my head about 10 degrees and Ellington went 90,(I'm guessing) and that made the kiss even better! Thanks Riker. But, there is this little thing called oxygen that we need to live so I pull away. The power suddenly goes back on and I can see the beautiful face infront of me. The face of the person I've been in love with for 5 years, the person that stole my first kiss. He smiles like an idiot and says, "To be honest, that kiss was 100x better than Kelly's" That made my face light up. He always told me how amazing his kisses were with Kelly and that no kiss could top it. "So what does this make us?" I say slightly nervous it was a 'caught in the moment' kiss. He pulls away the teddy bear from the couch beside us and hands it to me. "Read the card on it's paw." I take the card away and read it: Dear Rydel, I have had feelings for you for a VERY long time now. I can't stop thinking about you. I love your smile and your laugh and your personalit, pretty much everything about you! When the interviews ask what our ideal partner would be like, I ALWAYS described you. I love you Rydel. Please say you love me too... "Oh Ellington! Why didn't you tell me?" I say and hug him. "I was scared you would reject me.. Why didn't YOU tell me?" I thought. "Same thing..." He kisses my nose, then my forehead, then kisses my lips ever so softly. "Rydel, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" I kiss his nose and say yes. He hugs me very tightly and lays us down on the couch. We cuddle and drift off to sleep in perfect silence. There would definatly be talk in the morning, but right now, I'm just sleep with my boyfriend. Best. Night. Ever 


End file.
